


Progress man & the gunsmoke god

by Artemis_Crimson



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Background Character Death, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Demonic Possession, Gen, Is there a tag for that?, No Mercy Percy, as in the deaths happen in the background and it's canon, kind of I guess I'm still not really used to these tags this is like my second fic, look the death isn't even the main point of this story, my gf helped with the summery b/c I forgot that was a thing I had to do, she also helped with the editing!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8560099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Crimson/pseuds/Artemis_Crimson
Summary: In which Percy becomes aquatinted with divine intervention's lesser-known cousin, demonic interference.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThePraxianWeasleyGeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePraxianWeasleyGeek/gifts).



When Percy crawled out of the river his hair wasn't white. Well not entirely at least; a few bits of washed out grey in his bangs hardly counted. In fact his hair stayed jet black for a long time after the fact. The grey had even begun to darken to a charcoal during his time aboard the ship. He could have moved on, finished mourning his dead and carved a new future.

Percy wasn't the sort to forget or forgive as it turned out. Plenty of people claim that they hold a grudge but the ability to do so is less common- and to truly genuinely hate someone for that long is even more rare.

The Demons and the Archfey and the Great Old Things all like grudge holders. More specifically they like tenacity. They like people who hold onto their fears, and fight to wrestle them into submission, they like watching clever minds take greater and greater challenges for no grander reason than the fact they can.

It would probably be easier to control people who had simple desires and small dreams. But someone who is desperate or cocky or full of ambition and they're willing to fight and work with every desperate inch of their being? Irresistible.

If we run on this metric then Orthax and Percy were made for each other. Percy held onto his grudge and Orthax needed a handhold in the world. They both dwelled in the realm of the sciences. In the end, when their bargain was first struck Orthax hardly had to do anything - a spark of inspiration and a thimble's worth of knowledge was all it took to change the world.

And Percy's hair fades white.


End file.
